Occidentalism
Occidentalism is a developing school of artistic, literary, philosophical and academic thought in the Orient, dealing with the study, depiction, and imitation of the cultures of the Occident. It is especially common in the city of Stormwind, where the exposure to the strange habits of the Occidentals is more frequent, and more opportunities exist to observe their traditional arts, literature and music. It is also, especially among Oriental historians, a viewpoint in which the Occident provides a counterbalance and defining contrast to the previously nebulous identity of the Orient. Over the last two years, Occidentalism has been joined by a similar school known as Australism, and as a result has had a somewhat reduced impact on the artistic world. Occidentalism in the Arts While it is possible to speak of occidentalism in broad terms, its impact on the different forms of art differs significantly, especially between mediums. Portrayals of Elune and the Ancients feature more heavily in Occidentalist painting than in sculpture; conversely, art incorporating motifs and themes from the recently discovered land of Uldum are more common in sculpture than in painting. Architecture Kaldorei Classical Revival Uldumist Style Developing primarily in the city of Stormwind, Uldumist architecture is largely the brainchild of Sir Jachin de Leifeld (cousin of the current Baron de Leifeld). Having served as an engineer to the Crown for some years, Jachin found little difficulty in finding funds to mount an expedition to Uldum. On his return, he immediately set about building a new museum in the capital, making heavy use of architectural designs from the mysterious Occident. The style is typified by heavy square arches, rhomboid columns with inset hollows, and steep, triangular roofs; along with heavy use of sandstone and plaster, solar motifs, and obelisks. Painting Sculpture One of the largest areas of influence on the arts has so far been in sculpture, with divergent styles rapidly developing due to the distinct nature of Occidental sculpture influencing differing artists in highly different directions. The most succesful influence of occidentalism on sculpture has been the work of a small circle of sculptors from Ironforge, who have begun to develop a somewhat abstract form with heavy influence from the Tol'vir of Uldum. Obelisks and and abstracted carvings in sandstone - usually with a focus on clean, angular designs - feature heavily in this Dwarven-Tol'vir style, which has significant cross-over with a related school of architecture developing in Stormwind. This success has been partially influenced by the relative ease of smuggling small Tol'vir statues into the Eastern Kingdoms, introducing a wider range of wealthy clients to the Tol'vir styles. Dance Literature Theatre Fashion In the high fashions of Stormwind, Occidentalist principles are nascent in design. In fabric, they have caught on more swiftly, and spider-silk gowns made in the Highborne fashion are an increasingly popular choice among the aristocracy for formal wear. Since 625KY, the seamstress Arabelle Laangstrecht has increasingly begun to take cues from the Kaldorei for her designs; in particular, she has worked to introduce the colourful floor-length skirts and simple lines of the hanbok to bourgeoise clients. However, on the whole, Australism has supplanted the limited role played by Occidentalism in the high fashions of the Orient. Orientalism and Academia Category:Art Category:Philosophy